Gallery:Matsukaze Tenma
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Young Tenma CS1 HQ.png|Young Tenma. Tenma in his Raimon jacket.png|Tenma wearing Raimon's gym uniform. Tenma in his Raimon goalkeeper uniform.png|Tenma as Raimon's goalkeeper. Tenma stopping the ball GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma stopping Death Sword. Tenma scared GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma being saved by Shindou Takuto's ball. Tenma trying to stop the shoot GO 10.png|Tenma tries to stop Hayabusa's keshin shoot with his body. Hikaru Tenma Laughing GO.png|Tenma and Hikaru laughing at Kariya's naming sense. Shindou Hikaru Tenma shocked GO 37 HQ.png|Tenma, Hikaru, and Shindou shocked about Shinsuke's keshin. Tenma Assisting Taiyou After Match GO.png|Tenma assisting Taiyou after the match. Tenma Having Doubts GO 40 HQ.png|Tenma having doubts about the revolution. Tenma's reaction.png|Tenma's reaction at being the new captain. Tenma Crying 43 GO HQ.PNG|Tenma crying about not being a successful captain. Tossing Tenma GO 44 HQ.png|Everyone tossing Tenma up in the air. Young tenma kawaii dog.png|Young Tenma along with Sasuke, saying goodbye to a young Aoi. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Tenma Clothing CS35 HQ.png|Tenma's normal clothing in the past France era and King Arthur's era. Tenma in his Three Kingdom era clothes.png|Tenma in the Three Kingdoms era. Tenma in his Jurassic era clothes.png|Tenma in the Jurassic era. Tenma with kids CS1 HQ.png|Tenma teaching soccer to kids. Tenma CS 1 HQ.png|Tenma in Tenmas uniform. Tenma Keshin Armed failed.png|Tenma's Keshin Armed failing. Tenma Waiting For Endou To Come Aboard CS 6 HQ.png|Tenma waiting for Endou to come into the caravan. Tenma Worried About Endou CS 7 HQ.png|Tenma worried about Endou. Tenma Fused With Shuu CS 8 HQ.png|Tenma with Shuu's Mixi Max. Tenma Having Passed Team A5 members CS 8 HQ.PNG|Tenma passing Team A5. Tenma Armed Scored CS 8 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Keshin Armed scoring. Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested CS 14 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke getting arrested. Tenma Suggests To Play CS 19 HQ.png|Tenma suggesting to practice in the past France era. Tenma dribbling Manto and Drill CS30HQ.png|Tenma dribbling past Manto and Drill. Tenma waking up CS 35 HQ.png|Tenma waking up in King Arthur's world. Tenma shocked CS 35 HQ.png|Tenma deciding to face the Entaku no Kishidan. Fei & Tenma both passed.png|Tenma and Fei both passing the test. Tenma Crying EP38CS HQ.png|Tenma crying after watching his teammates. Tenma sad due to Fei.png|Tenma looking sadly at Fei. Fei Vs Tenma CS 45 HQ.PNG|Tenma facing off against Fei. Tenma helping Hayami CS 45 HQ.png|Tenma helping Hayami. Tenma suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Tenma suffering from a headache caused by Fei. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 49 HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Shellbit Burst. Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma and Tsurugi stopping SARU, Meia and Giris' shoot. SARU Vs. Tenma!.png|SARU (left) vs. Tenma (right). Tenma talking to Saru CS 50.png|Tenma talking to Saru. Tenma Vs SARU CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma Vs. SARU. Tenma Last Timetravel CS50 HQ.png|Tenma asking Endou to play soccer with them. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Tenma in his Inazuma Japan jacket.png|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan's jacket. Tenma Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Tenma's name being called out to be a representative for Japan. Shindou Tsurugi Tenma celebrating their goal Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma celebrating their goal. Tenma and Tsurugi training Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Tenma and Tsurugi training with skills. Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members in Galaxy02 (HQ).PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knowing the truth about the 8 members. Kusaka punching Tenma Galaxy 9 HQ.png|Tenma blocking Kusaka's punch. Shinsuke and Tenma Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke happy to see each other. Tenma passing through Ichino and Hamano.png|Tenma getting past Ichino and Hamano. Tenma Pixie Stone GalaxyEP22.png|Tenma taking out the stone in which Pixie was imprisoned. Tenma injured Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Tenma being hit in the match agsint Sandorius Eleven. Tenma Vs. Kazerma Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Tenma Vs. Kazerma. Tenma's azur winning Galaxy 26 HQ.png|Tenma's azur "winning" from Matatagi's azur. Depressed Tenma EP35 HQ.png|Tenma depressed as he didn't know the truth of Manuuba disguising as Tsurugi. Tenma arguing with Tsurugi EP37 HQ.png|Tenma arguing with Tsurugi. Life energy released EP38.png|Tenma VS Tsurugi. Tenma and Tsurugi stopping Fire Tornado EP39.png|Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Fire Tornado. Tenma using his life force to stop a shot.png|Tenma using his life force to stop a shot. Tenma losing control on his Soul EP41.png|Tenma losing control on his Soul. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shinsuke and Tenma in space GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Tenma in space in the opening. Tenma playing soccer.png|Tenma playing soccer! Tenma sleeping.jpg|Tenma sleeping in God Eden Tenma waking up in God Eden HQ.png|Tenma waking up in God Eden. Tenma support Tsurugi GOmovie BiggestHQ.png|Tenma hoping that Death Drop makes a goal against Unlimited Shining. Tenma using Soyokaze Step GO Movie HQ.png|Tenma saving a lamb. Tenma in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Tenma training. Majin Pegasus defeated GO Movie HQ.png|Hakuryuu and his Keshin defeating Tenma and his Keshin. Raimon using Keshin GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi using their Keshin. Fubuki Helping Tenma GO Movie.png|Fubuki helping Tenma during the match against Zero. Tired GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi tired of using Keshin many times. Tenma and Shuu in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shuu and Tenma playing their best. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Tenma SIJ jacket better InaDan HQ.png|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan's jacket. Tenma saying soccer is fun InaDan HQ.png|Tenma saying soccer is fun. Sakka Yarouze! InaDan HQ.png|"Sakka Yarouze!" Tenma shouting InaDan HQ.png|Tenma shouting at the top of his lungs when Inazuma Legend Japan disappeared. Tenma and Shinsuke fish! InaDan HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke trying to catch a fish! Tenma inviting Fran to play soccer.png|Tenma saying Fran should try to play soccer. Tenma and Hiro encouraging Inadan HQ.png|Tenma and Hiro encouraging the others. Tenma Vs. Asta Inadan HQ.png|Tenma Vs. Asta. Tenma and Asta after match InaDan HQ.png|Tenma extending his hand for Asta after the match. Tenma trying to stop Inadan HQ.png|Tenma trying to stop Chaos Meteor with God Hand W on his own. Shindou Tenma Tsurugi Inadan HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi watching children playing soccer at the end of the movie. Tenma and LBX.jpg|Tenma playing with an LBX Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Matsukaze Tenma's introduction CJDM.png|Tenma introduced in Inazuma Best Eleven. Tenma receiving the pass CJDM.png|Tenma receiving a pass. Tenma receiving the pass through Kami no Takuto FI.png|Tenma receiving Kidou's pass through Kami no Takuto FI. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Tenma's first day of school.png|Tenma on his first day of school. Young Tenma and Sasuke.png|Young Tenma trying to save puppy Sasuke. Tenma being saved.png|Young Tenma being saved from the falling planks by Gouenji's shot. Majin Pegasus Arc GO game.PNG|Tenma calling Majin Pegasus Arc to combine for Matei Gryphon. Calling Matei Gryphon GO game.PNG|The Raimon trio calling Matei Gryphon. Illustrations GO Ending Credits 0.png|Tiny Tenma watching a Raimon match on TV. GO Ending Credits 3.PNG|Tenma at the Inazuma KFC trials. GO Ending Credits 4.PNG|A happy boy getting ready for school. GO Ending Credits 9.PNG|Tenma summons Majin Pegasus for the first time. Tsurugi is very satisfied about it. GO Ending Credits 14.PNG|Tenma's #1 priority being the soccer ball in front of him. GO Ending Credits 15.PNG|The 3-for-1 special Matei Gryphon makes its appearance. GO Ending Credits 17.PNG|Tenma and Tsurugi excited about winning the Holy Road. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Tenma Screaming For Endou CS Trailer HQ.png|Tenma shouting Endou's name after he gets sealed. SARU shaking hands CS Game.PNG|Tenma shaking hands with SARU. Tenma Matsukaze Mixi-Max with Shuu.png|Tenma Mixi-Maxed with Shuu in the game. AC Card AS01-40.png|AS01-40. AS01-CP5.png|AS01-CP5. AS02-03.png|AS02-03. AS02-53.png|AS02-53. AS03-43.png|AS03-43. AS03-71.png|AS03-71. AS01 Captain Card 1.png|All Stars Captain Card. Official Art Img chara sec02.png|SD artwork.